Saving War
by AngelAbigail
Summary: After the premature Apocalypse the Charred Council believed humans were extinct and imprisoned War for the destruction of the race. But when Death finds a human girl on the ruins of Earth, he sees it as a way to clear his brothers name. But Death will find he may have to face more than just demons on the way...
1. Chapter 1

I looked both ways for the fifth time and shattered the glass window in front of me. The sound made me cringe and tense up hoping nothing would hear. I pulled my knife out of my boot and cleaned out the remaing glass stuck in the seal and once again I looked around and hopped inside. Silence was my greatest defence against what remains on this world. And food is my survival. I had searched the last ten blocks and found nothing. I looked up at the towering shelves in the new building and my mouth watered. Hundreds of cans of food lay scattered around. Disorginized but in plenty. We humans apparently paniced when the disaster happened and I suppose they thought that stealing food and TVs and running and screaming was a good way to survive. Idiots. In my opinion they had long deserved what happened to them. Relying on phones and paperwork to get them through their miserable lives. No one had cared about anyone else anymore. Or so that was what I heard. That had been a hundred years ago. Why should I worry about that? My biggest priority now was food.

I slipped my one-strap backpack over my head and immediately started filling it with cans. I didn't even look to see what they were. I couldn't carry much though. Over weighing myself was a death sentence around here. If you couldn't run or fight you'd be eaten or headless. I stopped after about twenty cans and tried to hide the rest under the shelves. Didn't want anyone else getting them...or anything. Quickly I ran over to another section of the old store, avoiding a huge hole in the roof and the long dead angel skeleton laying on the floor, and grabbed up some medicine. They were lighter than the cans, however they made rattling noise, so I had to open them and stuff napkins inside to stop it. Like I said, silence was my greatest defense.

I searched the store for any other needs, or wants, and just wound up with a stuffed bear for my little sister. Just as I zipped up my bag, the bear's head being the only thing that stuck out of it, I heard a slight noise and a low rumbling. I pulled my gun from its holster and aimed it at nothing, backing away to the window. With my head on a swivel I jumped out of the building and took off for home, but after a few strides I was cut off by one of the dog demons that had executed thousands of us. I aimed for the eyes and tried to go around it. Heading anywhere but home was dangerous and I wasn't about to run from this mutt. It slashed out at me after only shaking off the bullets and it bit and growled at my arms. The dog pushed me to the ground and I pulled out my knife and slit at the demons throat. It whimpered and fell limply to the ground. "Come at me now punk." I muttered and grabbed up my gun that had fallen on the ground. It didn't take me long to reach the underground fortress that I called home.

Hungry, hollow faces looked up at me and came running. I went running myself knowing I should fear a pack of ravenous humans just as much as a pack of ravenous wolves. I jumped up onto one of the metal stages that sat randomly around the place and told them to hang on. They were too much of weaklings to get up here themselves. I seemed to be the only fit human around here. I pulled out a few cans and tossed them over and they each snatched them up and took off running to what was left of their families. Forget what I said earlier about the previous humans only caring about themselves. It happened here too. The only person you'll see feeding more than their own family is me. I guess it was just in human nature. Tsk...

After I was sure the mob was gone I went to my own family, which was only me and my sister. Guess that's why I can afford to feed others. That and I'm the one with the survival skills. Our mother had died from a very serious flu and I had never known my father. She never talked of him much...almost as if he was a disgrace or mistake in her life. Despite the fact she continuously said she'd never get us if it wasn't for him.

I hid the teddy bear behind my back as she rumaged through the pack searching for what she wanted. She pulled out a can of pears and another can of tuna and sat back on the rotting sofa. "I've got something for you, Beatrix!" I smiled and pulled out the teddy bear.

Her eyes grew big and she grinned from ear to ear. "For me!? Aww, thank you! Thank you!" she pulled the bear close and stared into it's glass eyes. "Jax..." she whispered.

"Eat your food, BB." I told her as I dug through searching for my own food. I thought back to the time when food didn't come so easily and I had almost lost her. It was only a year ago when she was three years old. She had dried up so much that her cheeks were being sucked in in starvation and her eyes seemed to have purple under them forever. I had tried my best to go out and find food but even a step out of this place and I would be chased back in. But then one day, we all heard crashes and vibrations coming from above us and heard the battle cry of a man. I had gone out to see a hooded figure with a massive sword clearing away the hordes. He was too big to be human so I left him to his work and went back inside, but after that I hardly ever seen a dog or demon coming through here. I thank that man every day before I eat or sleep. We wouldn't be alive without him and he probably never knew what he had done.

After I finished my food I felt the familiar dry taste in my mouth, so I told BB to stay put and that I would be back. Food was one thing. Water was another. I took what I could find and (along with thanking the man every night) I prayed for rain. This week however had been a horrible drought. I had to clean out the water from old cars with a battery and jumper cables just to feed our coven. It tasted funny but it was cleaner than some of the other water I had brought in.

I emptied my bag and put the contents in a hidden space under the floor. Not even Beatrix knew where it was. I couldn't trust her. She had too much of a big mouth. Before I left I told Jenna that I was leaving and grabbed a few empty bottles. Jenna was a girl a little younger than me with curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and thin lips. I gave her extra food in exchange for keeping BB company while I was gone. I trusted her with my life and my sister's. And she was the only other person that knew of the hiding place where I kept the food. I told her if I didn't return that she should close the door off from the others and live on what I had for as long as they could. I knew that when the food ran out it wouldn't be pretty but I was optimistic and chose not to think like that.

The air outside was warm and just perfect for me. I didn't need to bundle up but it wasn't too hot that I couldn't wear my hunting clothes and break into an absolute sweat. I first listened around for anything unusual and stepped lightly to head up onto the bridge above us. Up there I could see the entire town.

"Thank you Jesus!" I said to myself as light rain started to drizzle down on me as I looked over the landscape. I pulled out the bottles and set them out so they could catch the rain. Now all I had to do was wait. I turned away from the railing and looked around at the now gleaming bridge. I tried to imagine it like it was before the distaster happened a hundred years ago. It must have been a bright and busy world. Now it was gloomy and rittled with pests. As I stared down at the huge crack in the bridge I hadn't noticed the man that approached me slowly. His footsteps had been blocked out by the rain. Either that or he was naturally a silent walker. In an instant when my head snapped up and I reached for my knife he had a weapon at my throat and was holding me down on the railing of the bridge. I stared into his glowing orange eyes and featureless face. No...not featureless...it was a mask. I stared at him silently with a grimace until he backed away and released his weapon. As I recovered he stared at me and I noticed that the weapon that had been at my throat was a scythe. Two of them, one in each hand. He loosened his grip around them and snapped the blades to the staffs and stuck them on his belt. I stood in shock still trying to figure out what he was. Or who.

"A human..." he said distantly as he looked away from me and at the ground. His voice shocked me at the desireable tone it gave off. Completely unintentional. "So your not extinct."

"I..." I started to say but wasn't realy sure what was needed. I looked around at the sky that was starting to dim and realized I needed to get back home. "Um...Sir?" I asked.

He looked up at me slowly as he came back into reality. "You're human?" he asked stupidly.

"Last time I checked." I told him looking down at myself.

"Are there others?"

"Y-" I stopped. Should I really tell him. I didn't know this man and he could be a threat. "No. it's just me." I lied.

"Then the Council doesn't know." he said turning away again.

"Who's the Council? Are you alright, Sir?"

He turned back to face me and looked around. "You're sure there's no other humans?"

"As sure as the sun will shine. Not that I've met. Though a few years ago, maybe...Those demon dogs pretty much killed everything in sight. That and the zombies that walk around."

He nodded his head once and looked around again alertly. "Then how are you still alive?"

"Oh, I got survival skills. Been living fine these last few years."

"And your parents? And age?"

I paused. I guess it was harmless information to give. "Never met my father and my mom died a few years back. I'm 19. And what about you?"

"Please," he shrugged, "my parents are long dead. And I've completely stopped counting my age."

_I wonder how old_, I thought. "That's not what I meant. I mean...you seem surprised to see a human so...what exactly are _you_?"

"None of your concern."

"I think it does concern me. You asked me all these questions. Who are you anyway?"

"Death." he said with a short pause.

"You mean...The Horseman of the Apocalypse? That's what this is? Where are the other Horsemen?"

"It's the Apocalypse but it wasn't supposed to happen. Not this early. My brother is who I'm looking for. War, he was accused of doing this," he looked over at me. "You may be able to help me clear his name. The Council thought humans were extinct. You can prove them wrong. What's your name, child?"

"Krona. And I'm not helping you do anything. If your brother did this then I want no part in it. Leave me alone." I turned to grab the bottles that were now full and he was on me in an instant with his hand around my throat. The water fell down to the ground. All my time wasted.

"My brother is not guilty," he growled. "And you will help me clear his name." He yanked me up strait and pulled me the opposite way of my home.

"No! Stop! What are you doing!?" I yelled and yanked at his arm helplessly, completely forgetting about being silent. So this is how I was going to die. From a Horseman of the Apocalypse. Well, I couldn't think of any better way.

**Authors note: Kinda hesitant about this. Not sure how it's gonna turn out. Tell me what you think so far pwease! :3 And I'll update as fast as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

He had dragged me thirty blocks through the city before he finally turned around to face my screaming. "Are you going to call all the demons or are you going to be quiet?" he shook me with each word. I paused for a short second, enough to look him right in the eye, and then I continued to squirm and thrash.

"I would stop if you would tell me where we're going!" I yelled.

He paused and sighed. "Not really sure myself."

I shrugged his grip from me and he made no attempt to grab me back up. I knew making a run for it would be foolish so I would have to go along with this for a while. Anything to keep him from my family. "Well, that's just great," I said catching my breath and sticking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Let's take a break in there," he pointed to a tall building with a huge hole in the wall.

"Then we can discuss more of this?" I asked as I trailed behind him.

"I'll think about it."

I set my bag down and scoped out my suroundings before I was able to relax, though the only thing I was worried about the most right now was the man in front of me. He looked me up and down as if I was going to change from being a human and turn into a demon. I wasn't sure why he was surprised humans were still alive. Did he think we were weaklings and couldn't survive all this?

"Who's the Charred Council?" I asked trying to ignore his staring. He looked away and made and irritated sigh.

"It's who I work under. They strive to protect the balance between Heaven, Hell, and Earth. And now that balance has been broken."

I wanted to say, _Yeah, by your brother._ but my throat burned from the earlier mistake. Plus I didn't really know who his brother was so it was best not to question it. "Why do you need my help?" I said instead.

"Because if I can prove that humanity still lives it may make his punishment void."

"Why should I help you? There's nothing in this for me."

"But that's where your wrong." he said taking a step closer. "If you help me, this could help humanity. The Council will clear this land of anything that does not belong and allow humans to get back on their feet."

"Hmm," I mumbled. That's something I didn't think about. I had always dreamed of a time when I wouldn't need to fight for my life every time I stepped outside. Where I could just grow my own food and live in a house instead of underground in the shadows. And how I wouldn't have to worry about my sister looking like a hollowed out twig anymore. It brightened my soul and almost made me want to jump for joy, but I managed to hold back my smile into a serious look. "I'll help you then, Death." He nodded his head though I knew that with or without my agreement I would have been forced to help him. "But there's got to be some rules!" I added.

"Name them and I'll think about it." he said, I could see a smile pulling up from the sides of his mouth.

"Well, uh...No more yanking my arm and dragging me anywhere! That's a definate."

"Next."

"Umm...No more looking at me like that." I gestured towards him and his smile disappeared behind his mask and he looked away in embarrasment. Was it this outfit I was wearing that was making him stare or just my freakish look? I wore a tank top with a triangle cut out at the bottom that showed my stomach and the back of it was completely missing. Only two shiny leather belts held the back together in an "X" shape which were covered with throwing knives. I had tight pants on that were torn in some places, all evidence of the demon dogs that plauged these lands. And then I had knee high hunting boots on, laced up with leather string. It was all black and a gothic looking atire. My mother had given it to me and said to be careful around men. I laughed in her face. What men? These dried up aliens around here? Death had turned completely around and I felt bad about saying it. I had a tendancy to say some pretty stupid things sometimes.

"And I get to know where we're going." I said trying to break the long silence that had taken over. Still didn't help the akwardness though.

**Death POV**

I hadn't realized I was looking at her until she noticed me staring. She was very beautiful though so no wonder. Straight black hair, fit body, and beautiful curves. Hey, I might be a Horseman but I'm also a man. I shook my head trying to keep the naughty thoughts out of there. I had a job to do. That was the last thing I wanted on my mind. It was just, her confident attitude was very intreging...

**Krona POV**

I wondered what the people back home were thinking of me being gone as I stared into the fire Death had made for us. Surely they knew I was dead and part of me hoped they did think that. I know I would hate it if I still had the slightest hope of something returning when it was forever lost.

I pretty much figured I would never make it back once I left town with the Horseman, despite the normally optimistic person that I was. I wasn't worried much though. I knew death was around every corner while I lived on Earth and I was prepared for it. I just wasn't expecting the actual Death. Only, I knew that the Horseman wouldn't kill me if I offered him help. It would be the torture of helping him, then slow death in the end. Or so I figured...

I didn't sleep at all that night. I didn't trust him and I wasn't going to turn my back on him for a second. When it was bright and early I jumped up and grabbed my back pack up off the floor. He seemed surprised I was up so early but he should have know I never slept. We had made long akward looks at stares into each others eyes all throught the night. I supposed he didn't need to sleep, but still...it was creepy. "Put out that fire. I don't want anyone knowing we were here." he commanded me as I was about to turn and walk out the building. I gave him a dirty look but did as he asked.

We stepped out of the building after I had put out the fire and he paused, his whistle piercing the air. I already knew what he was calling up. I had read the Bible alot in my free time. If he was truly a Horseman of the Apocalypse then it was no doubt his mount. I was right. A green creature, hardly considered alive, arose from the ground. It snorted and tossed his head and his Rider hopped aboard. He reached out his hand and I unwillingly took it and he pulled me up in front of him.

I'm not sure why but when my back touched his muscular stomach my skin burned and my cheeks flooded red. I felt foolish but I had been nervous around him since I first met him yesterday. I couldn't help myself, all the other men around here were skrawny and only liked me for the food I provided them with. While Death, was pure muscle and had a mighty fine voice. However I couldn't escape the fact that he had so easily grabbed me by the throat. I guess I would let that one slide. I knew if it were my sister I wouldn't want her to be called guilty either. I didn't trust him but he was a person I wouldn't mind getting used to.

When I realized we were headed down the bridge where I had met Death I stiffened in the seat. If anyone was on the outside of our sanctuary looking for me they would be dragged in this too. And if they saw me with Death they would think I was a traitor. I bit at my nails as we inched closer and closer. To even greater surprise Death stopped right at the doorway to my home. "Why are we stopping?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Those cuts on the wall were made by a sword."

"Oh, yeah. I was snopping around here a long time ago and there was this man killing some demons."

Quickly he leaned in the saddle to come closer to my face, so close I could see pupils focusing in and out, and he asked, "What did he look like?"

"Really buff and broad shoulders. Huge a** sword and a red cloak. Lots of armor. Why? Your brother, War?"

"Yes. Most definately. Just how long ago?"

"Tsk. Bout a year."

He growled slightly and I could see his black brows pull down through the sockets in his mask. "I'm sorry..." I said, but I'm I wasn't quite sure why. Just kinda slipped out. He looked at me and his face said, "it's okay." It looked so soft at the moment, unlike how he had normally-as far as I had known him- would seem to have a hard and almost scowling face behind his mask. Now I was staring. Jesus! My cheeks flooded again as I turned back around. I hoped my hair would cover it all up and hide my face.

He shook the reins, his hand lighty brushing my shoulder and making my skin burn again, and we headed up the small hill towards the marks. Directly below us was the starving families of humanity. I felt the urge to jump down and run inside but I couldn't. I had to move on. We stopped at the wall and he jumped down to study the marks. "Definately a long time ago." he said, running his hand over them. I watched him from his horse and held tightly to the horn of the saddle. I was nervous that it would take off any moment.

After a few minutes Death just shook his head and came back to me. But just as he was about to get in the saddle he froze and the horses ears aimed behind him. I went to pull my knife but then I head the familiar voice. "Krona!" she called.

"What?" I said in a low choked voice. "No..." I pushed Death's arm off the saddle and jumped down from the horse, running towards my sister. "Beatrix!" I called. She jumped into my arms and I closed my eyes tightly. "You can't be here BB." I said and turned defensively around to Death. He was closer but not as close as I expected.

"Huh. Your a pretty good liar. I thought you said you didn't know any other humans?"

"She's not in this!" I growled.

"It's fine human. She's much too young for this. Her however," I turned to see the person he was talking about, Jenna. "She'll do fine."

"Krona...What are you doing?" Jenna's fragile voice barely made it to my ears.

"She can't come with us," I ignored her and talked directly to Death. "She takes care of my sister." I said this confidently, knowing it was a good reason. But it also wasn't the only reason. I'll just say, jelousy runs in the family.

"I don't care. The more witnesses the better. Tell me now, are there any more humans?"

Jenna looked at me knowing I was the cunning liar and I answered, "No. I just didn't want you to find these two. They're all I've got."

He growled again but he never questioned it. "Then send her back. You two are coming with me."


End file.
